


CIA: Central Intimacy Agency

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Professor, Cherik - Freeform, Erik You Slut, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Hitman AU where Charles is begged by Moira to join the CIA in order to take down the Hellfire Club. Only problem is Charles is a horrible liar and Erik is the hot club owner and Charles’ only way to get information is through flirtation *cue the smut*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot with smut!! Enjoy!! :)

Working for the CIA was something Charles _never_ really wanted to do. With as many PhDs as he had, he thought he’d end up teaching the youth of America about biology and the evolution of mutants, not being begged to death by his friend to become an agent. 

“You must,” Agent MacTaggart insisted. “We don’t have any mutants working for us and your telepathic abilities will help us greatly,” she flashed him her puppy dog eyes which she knew Charles couldn’t resist. “Please?”

“You know I don’t like using my mutation for governmental use, Moira,” Charles ignored her pleading brown eyes and continued to edit his already established thesis. 

“What if your mission was to seek out other mutants who are committing crimes?” Charles looked back up at her, intrigued, and Moira smiled triumphantly and handed Charles a folder she got out of nowhere. “The rise in narcotics being sold has increased drastically over the past ten years and the source of these narcotics have been coming from the Hellfire Club.” Moira opened the folder and pointed to the picture of the nightclub. 

Charles studied the black building with bright neon green and pink lights. “This is a known mutant hangout,” he mumbled as he read through the file. 

“I know and we need you to get in there.” Charles raised an eyebrow at that suggestion. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Come on, Charles! It’ll be fine!” Moira flashed him a wicked grin. “All you need to do is go undercover, we’ll supply you a fake ID and background story, all you have to do is play along.”

Charles sighed defeatedly, feeling like he had no other choice. “Alright, but just this one assignment, okay?”

“Okay,” Moira stuck out her hand. “Welcome to the CIA Charles Xavier.”

-  
“You will be known as Todd Hanks,” Moira handed him a file with Charles’ new identity. “You’re fresh out of college and you work at a local pizza shop but you were recently fired for reading your customer’s minds before they ordered.”

Charles studied his file and scoffed. “I live with my mother? How pathetic can this get?”

“It’s called being realistic, Charles,” she looked him over. “You may have to go blonde.”

“No,” Charles replied immediately. “You’re not touching my hair.”

Moira frowned as she looked at him. “You don’t fit the description though, you’re too sophisticated.”

“So I’ll just be myself: Charles Xavier. I grew up in London but moved to Westchester when I was eight after my father died, I have a sister named Raven who’s also a mutant, I graduated from Oxford, and I plan to take me and my PhDs towards getting a job as a teacher,” Charles said a little smugly. 

“You know how dangerous that is, right?” Moria asked and Charles shrugged.

“I’ll be under protection from the CIA and I can handle myself if need be,” he tapped at his temple. 

“Alright,” Moira agreed, “just be yourself then. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Well, the worst thing that _did_ happen was Charles couldn’t get into the nightclub, he was blocked off by the bouncer, who resembled a devilish figure. “Name’s not on the list,” a thick Russian accented voice said firmly. 

“You should check again,” Charles subtly moved his fingers up to his temple and made him believe he was on the list. “My name is Charles Xavier, I should be on the list.”

The bouncer looked back down at the clipboard he was holding. “Not on the list,” Charles frowned, his mutation never failed him. 

“Can I speak to the owner? Or manager of some sorts?” The bouncer nodded and puffed away, leaving the smell of sulfur and red smoke to fill the air. 

The bouncer returned shortly after his disappearance with another man, who took Charles’ breath away. “Is there a problem here Azazel?” The man with a smooth German accent said and flashed a toothy grin that made the man resemble a shark. His eyes were piercingly green and Charles made out streaks of silver in them in the dark lighting. 

“He says he’s on the list but he’s not,” Azazel said and showed the man the clipboard. 

“What is your name?” The man asked him without looking up. 

“Charles Xavier.”

The man looked back up at Charles and smiled maliciously at him. “Azazel, make sure you add Mr. Xavier to the list from now on, he’s always welcome.” The man gave a wink and Charles felt his cheeks heat up. “I take it this is your first time here, Mr. Xavier?”

Charles nodded. “Please, call me Charles.”

“Charles,” the man said his name as if he was seeing how he liked the taste of it on his tongue. “Welcome to Hellfire. I’m Erik Lehnsherr,” he extended his large hand which Charles eagerly took, feeling Erik’s hands were very calloused against his own usual soft palms. “Let me give you a tour.”

“That’d be lovely, thank you,” Charles flashed a sincere smile and dropped Erik’s hand as they both made their way past Azazel and into the club. 

Music was blaring out of the speakers along the walls and there were flashing lights, a bar, and many private booths around. 

Charles followed Erik through the crowd and he lead him to a quieter place. Charles could still hear the music, but the sound was drowned out as Erik closed the door to what Charles assumed is his office which consisted of a leather couch across from a desk. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Erik asked as he walked over to the minibar and Charles watched as he fixed himself a martini. 

“I’m good, thank you. Have to drive home tonight,” he watched as Erik made his way over and sat down on the couch, gesturing for Charles to sit with him. 

“No need to worry, Hellfire offers free cab service to those who aren’t designated to drive,” Erik said as he took a sip from his drink. “It’s a good business strategy and it helps keep the roads safe.” Charles had to give him _some_ credit about being safe, despite the rumored sales of narcotics. “Now Charles, why are you here?” 

Erik’s question snapped Charles out of his thoughts but his mind came to a blank and he could only stare back at Erik. This is why Charles should’ve never joined the CIA: He’s a horrible liar. The only thing Charles was practically good at was flirting and that shouldn’t be hard at all considering how gorgeous Erik is.

“Well, this is embarrassing,” Charles made himself blush and he ran his hand through his hair, making sure to press his ring finger to his temple in attempts to skim the surface of Erik’s mind. “I saw you at the coffee shop on Main Street the other day and I,” he faked a nervous laugh, “I found you attractive and I was going to ask you for your number, but I didn’t want to be weird.”

“So you followed me back to my club instead?” Charles bit his lip and nodded. “May I say Charles, I’m quite flattered but if I would’ve seen you, I would’ve asked you out myself,” Erik grinned and he took another sip from his drink before setting it down on the coffee table and scooting closer to Charles on the couch. Erik was close enough that he was able to take Charles’ face in his hands and he caressed his cheek. “It’s very cute how you followed me all the way to my place of work.”

“Well I wanted to see if you’re as good looking with clothes off than with clothes on,” Charles darted his tongue out to lick his lips, watching as Erik’s eyes followed his movements. 

Erik leaned closer and Charles could smell the vodka on his breath. “I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“I’m sure you won’t.” Erik’s eyes looked over Charles’ face once more and Charles took the opportunity to really admire Erik’s features. His cheekbones were high and sharp, his skin had a nice tan to it, and his lips were the warmest thing Charles ever had against his mouth.

Erik tasted like vodka and hints of lemon and peppermint and all Charles could think was: _More_. Erik was an excellent kisser, he knew exactly when to use tongue and my god his tongue-long, wet, and agile. Charles couldn’t wait to seek out the full potential of Erik’s tongue. 

Certain parts of his body couldn’t wait either as they were reacting immediately to Erik’s hands which were roaming over Charles’ fleece button down. Erik pulled away and both of them were breathing hard and fast. Charles flashed a filthy smile as he watched the hunger flick over Erik’s eyes. He watched as Erik danced his fingers above the brass buttons of his shirt which slowly came undone as his fingers moved over them. 

“Magnetism,” Charles gasped breathlessly. “Your mutation is magnetism.” Erik gave a nod as he pushed the fabric of Charles’ shirt aside and started to press kisses to his neck while his hands teased at his skin by barely touching him. “I’m a telepath myself,” he stated and Erik pulled away to look at him with a playful smile.

“Do you ever stop talking?”

Charles grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Only if you make me, darling.” 

“I promise I will,” Erik sealed their lips back together, his tongue sliding its way back into Charles’ mouth. Charles gasped against his lips as he felt his nipple being teased by the pad of Erik’s finger. Charles whimpered against his lips and he arched his hips forward against Erik, feeling the kisses were affecting him too. Erik pulled away to replace his fingers with his tongue which flicked over his nipple, making Charles moan. 

“Am I interrupting?” A voice clipped and Charles and Erik broke apart, turning to the source to see a blonde woman with platinum blonde hair wearing a short white dress standing in the doorway. 

“Yes, you are,” Erik wiped at his lip with the back of his hand while Charles fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. “What is it, Emma?”

“Shaw’s here, he wants to speak with you,” Erik sighed and Charles could sense the uneasiness this Shaw person brought. 

Erik turned back to Charles and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. “Stay here, I should only be a minute,” Charles smiled and Erik kissed him once more before departing from him and making his way off of the couch. 

Erik walked out of the room and Charles quickly buttoned up his shirt, for decency, as it seemed Emma wasn’t leaving. “You’re a telepath,” she stated as she walked closer to the couch, her heels clanking against the polished floor. 

“I am,” Charles looked at her cautiously as she approached, sensing that she was one as well. Charles immediately started to put his mental shields up, the last thing he needed was another telepath ruining the mission entirely. 

“I’m not going to read your mind,” Emma said flatly as she took a seat next to Charles on the couch. “I just want you to know something,” she gave Charles an icy look. “Hurt Erik and I hurt you, do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

Emma flashed a bright smile, revealing a set of teeth that were as white as pearls. “Good.”

“Please stop scaring new members, Emma,” both telepaths turn to see Erik has returned, looking a little stressed. 

“I’m not scaring him, Charles and I were just talking, right Charles?” Emma gave him a look and Charles nodded.

“Right,” he agreed and Emma stood up then and walked out of the room, Erik came to the couch and took her place. 

Erik scooted closer to Charles and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. “Now, where were we?”

Charles smirked and quickly removed his shirt and started to tug at Erik’s. “I think you were finding ways to get me to stop talking.” Erik matched his smirk and moved down to flick his tongue against his hardening nipple, making Charles throw his head back. Erik started to press a trail of kisses further down Charles’ chest, to his stomach, then the to the hem of his slacks, which Erik undid with a wave of his fingers and Charles’ slacks are soon on the floor, leaving him in his boxers. 

Erik ran a hand over the tent that had formed in his pants, making Charles moan lowly. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Will we able to keep doing _this_?” Charles asked through lidded eyes. 

“We can,” Erik hooked his finger under the hem of his boxers and slides them off. “As long as you don’t come,” he lowered himself in between Charles’ legs, pressing kisses to his freckled thighs. “Not yet at least,” he smirked as he dragged his tongue along the length of Charles’ cock and teased his foreskin with his tongue. 

Charles sunk further onto the couch and he moved a hand down to Eriks auburn locks, which were extremely soft, and gripped onto them as Erik took him into his mouth, sucking down hard. “Erik,” Charles spreaded his legs further apart to give Erik more room and he nearly yelped when he felt a finger starting to tease at his entrance. Charles felt like his whole body was on fire as Erik touched him. 

When Erik entered him, Charles felt _full_ , like a part of him was missing and now he finally felt complete. Charles could get used to this: Showing up at Hellfire every night, seeing Erik, getting fucked endlessly for hours on end. The only thing he absolutely _couldn’t_ do was get caught. 

-  
“Oh my god, Charles!” Moira shrieked when Charles walked into the CIA conference room the next morning. “They mutilated you!”

Charles knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as he took a seat at the conference table. “What are you talking about?” He reached for a muffin that was placed on a serving tray and started to eat it. 

“Have you looked in a mirror this morning?” Moria asked, cocking an eyebrow. “You have a bruise the size of Texas across your neck.” Charles smiled proudly and Moira’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t!”

“Did what?” He asked innocently as he continued to eat his muffin. 

“You’ve slept with someone! Come on now, who was it?”

Charles grinned as he thought of Erik. “I have four names: Azazel, Emma, Shaw, and Erik,” he watched as Moira jotted them down. “Azazel was the bouncer, seemed like a loyal worker. Emma is a telepath as well and she’s a little threatening. I didn’t see Shaw, but the way they talked about him seem strained. As for Erik, well,” he laughed to himself. “Let’s just say we didn’t do much talking.”

Moira rolled her eyes at that. “You’re supposed to get information from him Charles, not sleep with him!”

Charles sighed, knowing she was right. “I’ll try again tonight,” he agreed.

“You’re going back tonight?” Charles nodded. 

“I promised Erik I would.” 

“Well promise me you won’t let your feelings get in the way and blow this Charles,” Moira warned and Charles agreed. 

There was just one problem: Charles thinks he already _has_ feelings for Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut and Charles being a badass!

Charles was full of excitement and anticipation to see Erik. He knew he should focus on getting information, but there was just something about Erik that made him intriguing. Charles truly wanted to get to know Erik outside of the amazing sex. 

He dressed himself in a bright blue polo paired with white slacks. Charles slicked his hair back and studied the earpiece in his hand as he parked his car in the Hellfire lot. Charles knew Erik would be able to detect the small piece of metal, despite Moira’s protests, so he dropped the earpiece in the cup holder before getting out of his car and walking to the club entrance.

“Hello Azazel,” he greeted as he approached the mutant. 

“Welcome back, Charles,” Azazel smirked as if he knew and let Charles enter the club. 

Charles made his way through the crowd of people, making a quick trip at the bar to grab a glass of whiskey, and he made his way to Erik’s office. When he arrived, he stopped short of the door, hearing there was someone in there talking to Erik. 

“...not here. I don’t condone that kind of behavior in my club,” Erik’s voice said lowly, Charles could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. 

“Well you don’t really have a choice, do you Erik? I know how much your mother means to you and I’d absolutely _hate_ to see you lose her.” A deeper, colder voice replied. 

Charles could sense the uneasiness this man brought so he took the time to interrupt. He knocked on the door and poked his head in, a flood of relief being washed over Erik, who smiled kindly at him. “Hello Charles,” Erik greeted, “you can come in, Shaw and I are done here,” his gaze returned to the man sitting across from him.

Shaw turned around on the couch to look at Charles, a devilish grin forming on his face. “Who might you be?” 

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Sebastian,” Erik gritted through his teeth. 

“You’re not going to introduce me to your guest?” Shaw asked, not taking his eyes off of Charles. He got off of the couch and walked over to Charles, extending his hand. “Sebastian Shaw.”

Charles reluctantly took his hand and gave it a quick shake. “Pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Charles did you say?” Charles gave a nod and Shaw’s grin widened. “Why Erik, why didn’t you tell me you had such a fine man in your presence?” Shaw licked his lips as he stared at Charles, making him very uncomfortable.

“Because he would never take an interest in you,” Erik snapped and Shaw laughed, turning around to face the mutant once more. 

“Now now Erik, no need to get possessive. I’ll make a deal with you, the both of you,” Shaw turned to look back at Charles. “One night with him once a week and I will postpone my _business_ in this club for two weeks. Deal?”

Charles scoffed at his offer. “Excuse me Sebastian but I am not your toy,” Charles said hotly as he made his way closer to both men, standing closer to Erik. “I don’t know what business you’re talking about but whatever it is I don’t want to be apart of it. And if you think I’d ever sleep with you, I’d believe you’re bloody insane,” he added. 

Shaw yet again laughed. “Just letting you both know the offer still stands,” he winked at Charles before exiting the room. 

“What a vile person,” Charles remarked with disgust. 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Charles turned to look at Erik who’s looking at him with shock. “If he wanted to he could kill you, Charles!” Charles shrugged in reply. 

“I can handle whatever Sebastian Shaw throws at me,” Charles smirked proudly but quickly dropped it as he saw the worried expression on Erik’s face. “Erik, what’s wrong?” Charles took his face in his hands. 

Erik looked suddenly nervous as he wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist. “Shaw has his way of taking away the people I care about most,” he ran a hand through Charles’ hair. “He already has a hit on my mother and if I’m not careful he will take it. I know you can protect yourself Charles but I can’t let you get in the crossfire.”

“Why does he have a hit on your mother?” 

“Because of this,” Erik pulled away to retrieve something out of his desk, handing Charles a large plastic bag filled with what looked like cocaine. “If I refuse to sell it in my club, he will without hesitation kill my mother, leaving me with no choice.” Erik took the bag back and tossed it back in the drawer and sighed. “But that’s business.”

“I’m so sorry, darling,” Charles wrapped his arms around Erik in a tight embrace. “I take it your mother doesn’t know?” Erik shook his head. “We’ll protect her, Erik. I promise you,” he pressed a kiss to his temple. 

Erik pulled away and gave Charles a small smile. “How is it that you know exactly what to say?”

Charles smiled and shrugged. “Call it a gift.” Erik leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Charles’ lips. “And Erik?” Charles asked when he pulled away to rest his forehead against his own.

“Yes liebling?”

“I think I’m going to have to take Shaw up on his offer.” Erik pulled away and looked at Charles with bewilderment. 

“ _What_?” 

“Well not _me_ ,” Charles cleared up, “but someone who looks like me.”

Erik knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “How do you manage to go about this?”

“My sister, she’s a shapeshifter. I’ll simple explain to her the situation and if she’s on board, we could get her in there.” 

“I need a drink,” Erik pulled away and walked over to the minibar, drinking straight from the bottle of vodka. “Let me get this straight,” he turned around and said. “You’re going to have your sister impersonate you to sleep with Shaw _once a week_ just so the selling of cocaine is postponed for two weeks in my club?” Charles nodded. “And if your sister says no?”

“I’ll do it myself,” he replied simply. “I will not sleep with Shaw, but I will make him believe we slept together,” Charles started to smile as he tapped his temple. 

“You would do that for me?” 

Charles let out a small laugh. “Of course, Erik. I’d do anything for you.”

Erik walked back over to Charles and hoisted him up on his desk. “Lay back,” he pressed a deep kiss to his lips as Charles did so, pulling away to undo Charles’ slacks and sliding them down to his ankles. He watched through lidded eyes as Erik palmed him through his boxers and slowly slided those off as well.

“Erik,” Charles gasped as he felt Erik already take his cock into his mouth, taking his sweet time as well. He bit down on his lip to stifle a moan as Erik teased at his length with his tongue, his hips snapping upwards when he feels Erik starting to cradle his balls. Boy does Charles wish the CIA was paying him in blowjobs, he would’ve worked for them sooner if that was the case. 

-  
The next day, Charles reported back to Moira about the information he obtained from Erik. “So…,” Moira began once Charles concluded. “You’re going to sleep with Shaw now?”

“Not precisely,” he replied, “but I’m not making any moves till I know Erik’s mother is being watched over.” Charles owed it to Erik after all, he wasn’t about to let his mother die because of the actions he chose not to take. 

“I’ll get Alex on it,” Moira said and stood from the conference table. “I’m leaving Shaw in your hands, Charles. Don’t mess it up,” she warned before she left the conference table. 

Charles took that as his cue to leave as well and went down to the lab where he greeted his coworker. “Hello Hank, I believe I will need your help with something.”

Hank looked up from his rows of beakers and greeted Charles with a timid smile. “What can I help you with?”

“Is there a chance you have something that will make someone pass out and make the events hazy?” Hank furrowed his brow as he thought and went over to his supply cabinet, searching through the various bottles.

Hank took one and handed it to Charles. “Closest thing I have is chloroform. But I could make something else if you’d like that has the same effect but quicker.”

“That’d be great Hank, thank you,” Charles smiled sincerely at the young scientist before he exited the lab and called Raven. “How would you like to go clubbing with me tonight?”

Raven snorted. “Since when do you go clubbing?”

“Since I started working for the CIA and I need your help.”

“With?”

“Impersonating me.” Raven laughed on the other end. 

“Done. What do I have to do?” Charles gave a brief summary of what’s expected of her and Raven, to his surprise, agreed. 

She was now at the CIA lab with Hank and Charles, in her natural blue form with her red hair slicked back. “So this is chapstick?” Raven asked cautiously as she examined the small tube in her hand. 

“No, it’s a drug that _resembles_ chapstick,” Hank corrected. “If you put this on your lips and you kiss another person, they will be immediately knocked out cold for about an hour. They will wake up drowsy and unaware of their surroundings, giving you a chance to explain to them what happened and they’ll believe it.”

“What happens if I accidentally lick my lips?” 

“Just try not to,” Charles answered instead and grabbed Raven by the arm. “We must get going, thank you again Hank!” Charles called over his shoulder as he walked with Raven to his car. “Here,” he handed her an earpiece, “put this in and I will tell you exactly what to say.”

Raven took the earbud and placed it into her ear as Charles started to drive to Hellfire. “This Shaw guy isn’t going to hurt me, right?” Raven asked a little worried. 

“I won’t let him, I promise.” Charles took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

When they arrived at Hellfire, Charles parked in his usual spot and looped his arm around Raven’s as they walked to the front door. “Hello Azazel, I hope plus ones are okay?” Charles asked the mutant who looked over at Raven.

“For a beautiful girl like her? Of course!” Azazel stepped out of the way and let them through. 

Raven beamed at Azazel before walking in the club with Charles. “How did you get in here again?”

“I may or may not be sleeping with the owner,” he muttered as he led Raven through the crowd, towards Erik’s office. 

“Charles!” Raven playfully swatted his shoulder. “You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell your own sister?”

Charles rolled his eyes as he felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he hissed. “And he doesn’t know about my occupation either,” he mumbled to her as he took her to Erik’s office. 

“Well, is he cute?”

Charles poked his head in Erik’s office to see he’s in there alone. “See for yourself,” he grinned as he let Raven enter first. “Erik, this is my sister Raven,” Erik’s head snapped up to see them both walking in. “Raven, this is Erik.”

“Hello,” Erik walked away from his desk and greeted Raven with a handshake. “It's a pleasure to meet you. Charles has told me wonderful things about you,” he smiled.

Raven took his hand and smiled back. “Nice to meet you as well, Erik,” she said in her spot-on imitation of Charles’ voice, changing her appearance to resemble him as well. “Now where can I find the man of the hour?”

“I’ll lead the way,” Erik offered. “I’ll be right back, Charles,” he called over his shoulder as he closed and locked the door to his office, just in case anyone comes in to see Charles in his office and not with Shaw. 

Moments later Erik returned and Charles heard Raven’s conversation clearly. “I’m glad you changed your mind, Charles,” Shaw said smugly, making Charles uncomfortable. 

“I am too,” Raven replied. “Now Seb, are you going to kiss me or what?” It went quiet for a few moments before Rave started talking again. “Alright, he’s out.”

“Excellent work, Raven! Now just have fun for an hour and return later before Shaw wakes,” Charles turned to smile at Erik. “I believe we were successful darling.”

Erik smiled and took a seat next to Charles on the couch, taking his face in his hand. “All thanks to you,” he ran his thumb along his jawline. “Charles, I’ve been thinking.”

“About?” Charles shivered under Erik’s touch, his fingers feeling like sparks against his skin. 

“Us,” Erik leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I want to take you out.”

“Like on a date?” Erik smiled and nodded. “I’d love to,” Charles beamed and pressed a kiss to Erik’s lips. “Where do you want to go?”

“Coffee shop on Main Street, tomorrow morning.”

Charles kissed him once more. “I’ll be there.”

-  
Charles headed home from Hellfire early that night. After Shaw woke up, he was convinced he slept with Charles and his planned worked perfectly. Now if he could only control the butterflies in his stomach, he’d be great. 

He was nervous about his date with Erik. It was just coffee and he already slept with the man, there’s nothing he should be nervous about. 

Charles anxiously drove to the coffee shop and headed inside, relaxing when he saw Erik already at a table. He calmed down as he ordered his tea and took a seat across from Erik. “Hello Erik,” he beamed.

“Good morning, Charles,” Erik smiled as he reached across the table and took his hand. “Thank you again for last night,” he took a sip from his coffee. 

“My pleasure darling,” Charles smiled as he took a sip from his own tea. “You know Erik, I was wondering-

“Charles?” Charles turned his head to see Alex standing a couple feet away from his table. “How’s your assignment going? Moira told me to-

“ _Alex _,” Charles hissed and gave him a look, stopping Alex from his rambles.__

__Erik looked between the two men with a confused expression. “Charles, who is this?”_ _

__Charles turned back to Erik with a faint smile. “He’s on of my students.”_ _

__“Student?” Alex asked confused._ _

__“Excuse me, he’s my _TA_ for my genetics class,” Charles explained and turned back to Alex. “My assignment on grading everyone’s papers is going quite well as for the gossip you’re having with Moira, I don’t want to hear none of it. You know how I feel about student gossip, Alex,” Charles said in the most parental tone he could muster. _ _

__Alex opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it. “I-uh can I talk to you for a moment about that? It can’t wait until tomorrow since I have my job in a couple hours and I promised Scott I’d make him his favorite meal tonight and I also have a date too,” he rambled once more._ _

__Charles gave Erik an apologetic smile. “Will you excuse me for a moment?”_ _

__“Of course,” Erik replied, his eyes following the two suspiciously as Charles and Alex walked off into the bathroom._ _

__“I get I’m new and all but you’re going to blow my cover!” Charles nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Now Erik’s going to grow suspicious and my cover will be blown and this whole thing will be a mess!”_ _

__Alex knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “So you’re assignment is to date someone? I thought it was to take down Hellfire?”_ _

__“It is!”_ _

__“Then why are you-_ _

__“Because I like him, Alex! That’s what you do with people you like, you go out with them!” Charles interjected and Alex gave a slow nod. “You seeing me here today, can it stay between us? Moira already warned me about my feelings getting in the way.” Alex nodded in agreement. “Thank you.”_ _

__“Don’t mention it,” Alex replied coolly. “So are you going to tell him?”_ _

__Charles let out a faint laugh and shook his head. “I don’t think telling someone you work for the CIA is first date material, but I will eventually, when the time is right.”_ _

__“Well, I always found it easier to just date someone who’s already in, but that’s just me,” he patted Charles’ shoulder. “Good luck,” with that he left the bathroom and Charles walked out shortly after, resuming to his seat across from Erik._ _

__“Sorry about that,” Charles took his hand in his and they carried on with their date._ _

__Little did Charles or Alex know that Erik followed them in the bathroom and heard the whole conversation._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alex, did he ruin everything for Charles now? Will Erik confront Charles with this new information?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut but there’s some angst...

When Charles arrived at Hellfire the next night, he was informed by Azazel that Erik wasn’t there. “What do you mean he’s not here? Is he sick?” Azazel shrugged in reply, as if he didn’t know the answer himself. 

“Erik didn’t say, he just said he couldn’t come today,” Azazel stepped out of the way of the door. “You’re always welcome to come in.”

Charles thanked him before making his way inside the club and started to make his way to Erik’s office. “Charles!” He turned around at the sound of his name, regretting it as he saw the source was Shaw. “Care to have a little chat?”

“As much as I would, I have to-

Shaw raised his hand to silence him. “I think it’s something that can’t wait,” he gave him a threatening glare and Charles grudgingly followed him to a private booth where he saw Emma and Moira. “I believe no introductions are in order as you already know Emma and I believe Agent MacTaggert as well,” Shaw grinned wickedly as he took a seat next to Emma, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Take a seat, Charles.”

Charles sat down next to Moira, exchanging an uneasy glance with her. “For once you’ve stopped talking,” Emma sneered. “They’re CIA, isn’t that right?”

“They’re not going to confess to that Emma, of course they are!” Shaw chuckled. “You know what to do,” he stole a quick kiss from Emma before standing. “It’s a shame Charles, I was really starting to like you,” he licked his lips before leaving the booth. 

The loud thud made Charles jump as Emma stood up and pulled Shaw’s passed out body back into the booth. “He’s out,” she kicked at his side with her heel. “Moira darling, the handcuffs?” Moira took out a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket and handed them to Emma who cuffed them on Shaw. 

Charles looked between the both of them with a confused expression. “I-I don’t understand,” he stammered. 

“Charles, meet Agent Frost,” Moira beamed. “You didn’t meet her initially because she’s been on this assignment for months.”

“And I came up with nothing,” Emma flopped down on the cushion next to Moira. “Shaw never wanted to talk about business and I knew I couldn’t just go and read his mind, so that’s when Moira suggested she brings in someone else to help.” 

Charles gave a slow nod of understanding. “What about Azazel?”

“Paid him to keep quiet, kept a shield over him in case anyone were to get into his head, and offered protection,” Emma stated flatly. “As for Erik, I just formed a friendship with him. You can go tell him the good news,” she smiled. 

“He’s not here,” Charles mumbled.

“Oh,” Emma said with surprise, “Well the next time you see him then. I’ll have Azazel clean up this place and it can finally resume to being a normal club,” with that, Emma left the booth. 

“I’ll take care of Shaw, you can go home Charles,” Moira told him and Charles nodded. “Good work, Agent Xavier,” Charles quickly smiled before he left the booth and the nightclub. He needed to find Erik. 

-  
Charles didn’t want to go snooping for Erik’s address, so he went to a secondhand source, after all, he did owe him. Only problem was, Charles couldn’t find Alex anywhere.

He checked the conference room, which was empty, then the floor Alex usually works on, where he couldn’t find Alex either. “Moira,” Charles spotted her at a table, “have you seen Alex?”

“It’s his lunch period, he’s down at the lab, why?” Charles doesn’t answer and headed to the elevators. He tapped his foot anxiously as the elevator slowly descended. 

Once the doors dinged open, Charles saw Alex laughing away with Hank as they both ate. “Alex,” he strided over to him. 

“Charles! Congratulations on the mission!” Alex cheered but dropped his happy expression when he saw Charles’ glare. “Sorry about the other day-

“Erik’s address, do you have it?” Charles interjected and Alex nodded and gave it to him. “Thank you,” Charles quickly left the lab and drove like a maniac to get to Erik’s place. 

He parked his car in front of a gray apartment complex and bolted out of his car and up the stairs to the third floor. Charles found himself standing in front of the door at the end of the hall. He raised his hand to knock a couple times, holding his breath as he waited.

The door opened after a minute, revealing Erik. “If this is your ‘right time’ in telling me you work for the CIA, I already know,” he said dryly. “I overheard your conversation with Alex and let me guess, he’s not your TA either?” Charles shook his head. “Thought so.”

“Erik, if you’d just let me explain-

“Explain what?” He interjected, Charles felt his heart sink to his stomach as he saw the hurt expression on Erik’s face. “You used me, Charles. You practically threw yourself at me and I was too blind to realize it. You slept with me for information and you got it.”

Charles felt his eyes stinging with tears. “No Erik, that’s not true.”

“It’s not?” Erik leaned against the door post and Charles swore he saw tears in his eye. “Then what is the truth, Charles? If you’re even capable of telling me that,” he muttered and started to close the door. 

“Erik wait, please,” he pleaded and Erik shook his head at him and closed his door. “Erik,” Charles started knocking again, “please open up. Please.” Charles rested his head against the door as tears spilled down his face. “The coffee shop on Main Street, I’ll be there,” he said quietly before stepping away from the door and driving home in tears. 

-  
Charles waited at the coffee shop the next morning with a cup of tea in his hands. He knew Erik wouldn’t show up, but a small part of him hoped he would. 

He waited there until closing time, which was around eight, then he headed to Hellfire. Charles practically memorized the route and greeted Azazel per usual and made his way to Erik’s office. 

Charles didn’t bother knocking before walking in, seeing Erik sitting alone, a bottle of vodka in his hands. “I felt something when I first saw you,” he started off by saying, grabbing Erik’s attention.

“Get out, Charles,” Erik grumbled in reply. 

“No,” Charles crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground. “I’m not leaving. Look Erik, I know you’re upset-

“Upset?” Erik set his bottle down and got out of his chair, taking a step towards Charles. “You think I’m just upset with you? You lied to me, Charles!”

“How did I lie to you?” Charles closed the door behind him and stepped closer to Erik as well. “I never told you I worked for the CIA, that was the only thing I kept from you. The only lie I ever told you was seeing you at the coffee shop, that’s it.”

Erik studied him under his cool gaze. “You still slept with me for information.” Charles went quiet, knowing he couldn’t deny that. 

“I did,” he admitted, “and I’m sorry. I didn’t expect myself to be falling for you.” 

Erik let out a low chuckle. “You don’t even know me,” he spat. 

“Are you telling me that after all we’ve been through you don’t have the slightest bit of feelings for me?” Charles felt his eyes stinging with tears again. 

“We had sex once, Charles.”

“And it meant nothing to you?” 

Erik ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Please just leave, Charles.”

Charles looked at him through a blurry vision. “Good luck with your club,” he left Erik’s office and slammed the door, walking out of the club in tears. 

-  
To distract himself, Charles immersed himself in his work and started to take up more cases with Moira. “Good,” Moira said and handed Charles a folder. “You get to interview Shaw.”

“Lovely,” Charles muttered as he was escorted to the holding cell where Shaw was. 

“Charles!” Charles rolled his eyes as he approached Shaw, taking a seat across from him, a glass wall separating them. “It’s good to see you. You know if you want to sneak in after hours, I’d _love_ to have another occurrence of our one night,” he winked.

Charles looked at Shaw with disgust. “I hate to break it you Sebastian, but we never slept together. Whatever you think happened was the work of my brilliant sister.” Shaw frowned and looked at Charles with disappointment. “Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?”

“I suppose,” Shaw sighed. 

“Does your selling of narcotics branch outside of Westchester?”

Shaw crossed his arms over his chest. “Unfortunately no,” he grumbled. “You stopped me before I could do so.”

Charles brushed the surface of his mind to see he’s telling the truth. “That’s all I needed to hear, goodbye Sebastian,” Charles stood and starts to walk off.

“Wait!” Charles turned around and waited for Shaw to continue. “You know Erik is an associate of mine, why isn’t he locked up too?”

Charles walked up to the glass wall and skimmed over Shaw with his eyes. “You’re lying, Erik doesn’t work for you.”

Shaw laughed maliciously. “Of course he does, why else would I threaten to kill his mother? Sure he’s not working for me willingly, but he’s still working for me.”

“I don’t believe you,” he glared. 

“Follow him and see for yourself. I guarantee that you’ll see him still selling.”

-  
“So why are we following your boyfriend again?” Alex asked as Charles started to follow Erik’s car when he saw it leave the apartment complex.

“First of all, Erik is not my boyfriend,” he snapped. “Second, you still owe me for blowing my cover as well as ruining my relationship,” he grumbled as he turned a corner. 

“So he’s not your boyfriend but you had a relationship with him?” Charles glanced at Alex with a glare. “Hey, I’m just trying to make sense of the situation.”

Charles sighed. “I meant nothing to him.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex said sincerely and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If you want, we can kill him.”

Charles let out a small laugh and shook his head. “That’s not necessary Alex, but thank you.”

“I’m serious,” Alex continued. “I can track him down, make him pay for how he hurt you-

“Get down!” Charles said quickly parking the car and him and Alex both slumped in their seats. “His car stopped,” he peeked over the dashboard to see Erik standing outside of his car, like he was waiting for someone. “Alex!” Charles gasped when he saw him take out a gun. “Why do you have a gun?”

“Do you not carry a gun?” 

“No!”

“Whatever,” he mumbled and placed it on his lap. “It’s just for protection,” he added. 

Charles shook his head at the blonde and kept an eye on Erik. “Someone else is coming, it looks like a cop,” he noted as he saw the familiar blue uniform. 

“Why would a cop want to buy cocaine?” Alex asked confused as he watched the cop and Erik talk.

“Don’t know, but I’m going to find out,” Charles quietly opened the car door. “Stay here and only come out if necessary,” he told Alex before slamming the door of his car, which Charles shouldn’t have done because he scared the cop off and now Erik was scowling at him. 

“You followed me?” Erik called to Charles who already had him pinned against the wall of an alley. “Get off of me, Charles,” he growled.

Charles used all his body weight to hold Erik in place. “Erik Lehnsherr you are under arrest.”

“For what? I didn’t do anything,” Charles rolled his eyes.

“I’m not stupid, Erik,” he spat. “Shaw told me everything.” 

Erik let out a low chuckle. “Oh, _Shaw_ told you everything? Let me guess, he told you how I’m his accomplice, do all his work for him?” Erik found his strength and pushed Charles off of him, pinning him up against the wall now. “You think you’re so clever, don’t you Charles?”

“Freeze!” Both mutants turn to see Alex pointing a gun at Erik. “You touch him once and I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” 

Erik laughed. “Hello Alex, nice to see you again,” Erik flicked the gun out of his hands and into his own. He turned his attention back to Charles. “For an Agent, you sure don’t do your research, neither of you,” he glanced over at Alex.

“What are you talking about?” Charles asked with a glare. 

“I’m talking about the fact that I work for the FBI,” Erik said, dropping the gun on the ground. “Well, not entirely. They paid me to work with Shaw as long as I reported back to them. I was about to tell them that it was all settled but no,” he glared at Charles, “you had to step in and scare him off before I could do so!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Charles asked with a hint of hurt laced into his voice. “You knew I worked for the CIA, why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Don’t see why that matters,” Erik grumbled and started to walk back to his car. 

“You know, you should be ashamed of yourself!” Alex called out. “Treating Charles the way you do. He’s a whole lot better off than some mediocre one night stand!”

Charles turned to look at Alex with wide eyes. “Alex! What are you doing?!”

“It’s my fault you two aren’t together,” he announced as he stepped closer to the two. “So it’s my responsibility.”

“You have nothing to do with this,” Erik said to him in an amused tone. “You have no impact on any of this.”

“Then why are you so mad at him?” Alex countered. “Ever since Charles met you he couldn’t stop talking about you. He gushed about how you’re this giant sweetheart who made him feel safe and accepted,” Charles started to blush and looked down at the ground. “All Charles ever wanted was for you to be out of harm’s way,” Alex continued. “Sure he never told you he worked for the CIA but where he works shouldn’t matter. What matters is the fact that this man would do anything for you. He cares about you Erik and you’re a fool to let him go.” 

Alex grabbed Charles by the arm, picked up his gun, and lead him back to the car. “You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Charles said once Alex started to drive.

Alex turned to him and smiled. “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex redeemed himself, didn’t he? What impact will that have on Charles and Erik’s relationship? Will Erik forgive him and confess their feelings for one another?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump a month or so! Enjoy!!

It had been exactly one month and three days since Charles’ last encounter with Erik, not that he was counting. Charles had finally started to get over Erik and he was proud of that. He finally returned to the coffee shop, he hadn’t gone since his “date” with Erik, and ordered himself a hot cup of tea. 

Charles happily drove to work where he was immediately greeted by Moira. “Today is your lucky day, Charles Xavier. We found you a partner.” Charles beamed at the news. He’d been working hard for the past month, making him excel as an Agent and now he finally got to work with someone else. 

Moira led him to the conference room where his new partner would be. When Charles saw who it was, he nearly dropped his tea. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Charles!” Moira hissed. 

“No,” he said firmly. “No, I will not work with _him_.”

“Good to see you too, Charles,” Erik mumbled as he took a sip from the mug he was holding. 

Charles rolled his eyes and turned to look at Moira. “I quit.”

“Charles, you can’t quit,” she said in an amused tone. “He’s your partner whether you like it or not. This is why I told you to not let your feelings get in the way.”

“Well he doesn’t _have_ feelings, do you Erik?” Charles said nastily to the mutant who ignored the comment. 

Moira rolled her eyes at the two. “I’m working with children,” she said under her breath. “Now you two are going to have to learn to get along because you have an assignment that needs to be taken care of,” she dropped a large folder in the center of the conference table. “Good luck,” she clipped before leaving them be.

Charles continued to glare at Erik, who started to read through the file. “You’d love this one, Charles. We get to go to school. You’re a Professor, right?” Erik turned to look at him now, amused by Charles’ glare. 

“Yes,” he grumbled.

“Oh look, embezzlement. Fascinating!” Erik said sarcastically as he continued to read through the folder. “And you don’t even have to pretend to be someone else,” he sneered.

Charles wished he had some whiskey to spike his tea because boy does he need a drink. He approached the table, sitting on the opposite side of Erik, and reached for the folder. “Let me see that,” he read through a couple of pages. “This school is where Alex’s little brother goes,” he noted.

“You and Alex are close?” Charles looked up at Erik seeing he’s genuinely curious. 

“Yes we are. Why does it concern you?” Erik shrugged and looked down.

“It doesn’t,” he mumbled.

Charles let out a small laugh. “If you’re jealous of my friend and coworker don’t be, he’s dating someone, also a fellow coworker and friend of mine.”

“Not jealous,” Erik grumbled and took the folder back from Charles, reading it more.

“Don’t expect you to be since we weren’t more than a one night stand, isn’t that right?” Erik ignored the question and continued reading. “Whatever happened to Hellfire?” Charles asked to change the subject.

“Azazel runs it now with Raven, they make a good team,” Charles nodded in agreement. “Look Charles,” Erik sighed, “can we just push our past aside for the sake of this assignment?”

Charles sighed himself and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine,” he agreed. “If you’d excuse me for a moment,” he stood up and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Erik asked and Charles turned around to look at him. “We have work to do.”

“I am aware,” he stated. “And all we have to do is get ourselves hired at the school which shouldn’t be that hard for me and all you have to do is speak with Moira about your new identity,” he pushed the door open and made his way downstairs to the lab where he saw Hank working away and Alex sitting nearby, typing on a laptop. Charles sighed and took a seat at one of the lab tables. 

“I’m surprised to see you’re still alive,” Alex commented. “Thought you and Erik would’ve killed each other by now.”

Charles buried his head in his hands. “Please don’t say his name.”

“Let me guess, seeing him again brought back old feelings?” Charles nodded against his arms and Alex got up and sat across from him. “So this is what you’re going to do, you’re going to let him know what he’s missing.”

Charles lifted his head up to look at Alex. “What do you mean?” 

“Make him want you, make him jealous, make him want to kill any person that looks at you in a flirtatious manner,” Alex grinned. “He’ll be begging to take you back in a second.”

“So play hard to get?” Alex nodded. “Will that work?”

“Yes.”

“No,” both mutants turned to look at Hank. “Don’t play hard to get. Just talk to Erik, tell him how you _really_ feel.”

Charles stared down at his hands as he thought. “Thing is Erik doesn’t like to talk about his feelings that much,” he mumbled.

“So that’s when you make him jealous,” Alex concluded. 

Charles gave a slow nod. “Okay, I’ll try.” 

Well, making Erik jealous wasn’t hard at all. During lunch, Charles laughed a little bit too hard at Emma’s joke, making Erik glare at him. He also started to wear a lot of tight clothing, capturing Erik’s attention too.

Charles didn’t think getting Erik jealous would be this easy, but it was. 

-  
When the school year started, so did the assignment Charles and Erik had to take . The school they were assigned to was a middle school to Charles’ disappointment. 

“We will be eaten alive,” Charles noted as Erik pulled up to the brick building. 

Erik looked over at Charles with a weird expression. “They’re middle schoolers, Charles.”

“Exactly,” he mumbled as got out of the car. “Now what is your name?”

“Eric,” Erik said, “with a C.” Charles rolled his eyes, of course it was. “Eric Vincent.”

“Well Mr. Vincent, keep your eyes peeled on the teachers and good luck on your first day,” Charles clipped before walking off into the building. 

Charles was teaching English, which he was fairly excited by. Science was Charles’ true passion, but he always loved a good novel. “Hello class,” he greeted with a bright smile. “I’m Professor Xavier.”

One kid in the back raised his hand and Charles nodded towards him to go ahead. “Why are you Professor and not Mister? What makes you so special?”

Charles’ smile faltered, this was going to be a long year. “Because I spent years in college to become a Professor,” he replied politely. “What is your name?”

“Scott,” he replied. “Scott Summers.”

Charles smiled at Scott, knowing Alex would laugh at the fact that Charles was now his little brother’s teacher. “Well Scott, it’s good to question everything, that’s what Socrates believed. Speaking of Socrates, we will start off this course by reading Plato’s version of the life and death of this philosopher.” 

He smiled at his students as they one by one cane up to his desk to grab a copy of the book. Some students even volunteered to read out loud and take on roles. Charles hadn’t been this happy in weeks. 

Well, leave it up to Erik to ruin that when lunch time came around. Charles was eating by himself in his classroom when Erik came and joined him. “Unless you have any information, leave. I prefer to eat alone,” he said without looking up at him.

“Well I bugged the principal’s phone,” Erik said simply, pulling up a chair to sit across from Charles. “Can I stay?”

Charles looked up at him, his blue eyes wide. “You _what_? Why the hell would you do that?”

“Worthington seemed suspicious to me and everyone’s always a suspect,” Charles gave a nod at that. “How did your class go?” Erik asked as he started to eat his own lunch. 

“Fabulous. I’ll have to report to Alex on how well his brother is doing,” Charles saw the flicker of anger in Erik’s eyes. “Don’t make that face,” he snapped.

“What face?” Erik looked and waited for Charles to answer.

“You’re jealous.”

Erik rolled his eyes. “Charles, we’ve been over this,” he grumbled.

“You’re jealous,” he repeated a little proudly. “I don’t understand you, Erik. First you act all into me, then you want nothing to do with me, and now you act into me again.”

“I am not jealous,” Erik repeated firmly. 

“Yes, you are,” Charles crossed his arms over his chest. “Which quite frankly I just don’t understand because you told me that you-

“Enough Charles,” Erik growled. “We’re not going to talk about this.”

Charles leaned forward a little on his desk. “Then get out of my classroom.” Erik didn’t move or say anything, he continued to glare. “Erik, if you don’t-

Erik leaned forward and pulled Charles into a kiss, cutting him off from whatever he was about to say. Charles missed kissing Erik, he had to admit, and Erik was just as good as he remembered.

When Erik pulled away, Charles stared at him with a confused expression. “You-you had no right to kiss me, Erik.”

“I didn’t?” Erik stood up and made his way around Charles’ desk so that he was across from him and traced his thumb along Charles’ jawline, making him shiver. 

Charles cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. “No.” 

“Shame,” Erik sealed their lips back together, kissing Charles tenderly. Charles melted into the kiss, moving his arm to the back of Erik’s neck to pull him closer. Erik pulled away to nip at Charles’ jaw. “When we get out of here, I want you on your knees for me Charles,” he said hotly in his ear. 

“In your dreams, Erik,” Charles hissed when he felt him bite a little too hard on his neck. “I’m not touching a single hair on your head till you talk to me.”

Erik pulled away to look Charles in the eyes. “Fine,” he stole a quick kiss before pulling away. 

“Hope you like blue balls,” Charles teased and Erik glared once more. “Because you won’t get any of this,” he gestured at his body.

“Two can play at this game,” with that, Erik walked out of Charles’ classroom and let him be.

-  
When the weekend rolled around, Charles and Erik returned to the CIA base. Even though they were working together, Charles avoided Erik most of the time and spent his hours working on a laptop in the lab. 

“You know you can’t avoid him forever,” Hank noted when Charles took a seat by him the next morning. 

“Yes but I will try,” he sighed as he started up his laptop. “He kissed me the other day,” he mumbled. 

“Is that why you’re avoiding him?” Charles shook his head. “Then why?”

Charles sighed and turned to face Hank. “Because all I want to do is talk to him but Erik doesn’t want to talk. I’m honestly starting to think that my feelings are just one sided,” he looked at the other mutant a little sadly and Hank gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Then why-Alex, what happened to your shirt?” Charles followed Hank’s eyes to see Alex storming in, his white shirt stained brown. 

“Erik fucking Lehnsherr,” he grumbled as he tried to wipe off the stain with a napkin. “He knocked into me on my way down here, he’s looking for you,” Alex looked over at Charles. “Said something about solving the case.”

“I better go find him then,” Charles sighed and walked out of the lab. He made his way upstairs to the conference room, finding Erik was in there alone, looking invested into his laptop. “I heard you were looking for me?”

Erik turned to look at Charles, a pleased expression on his face. “You know how I bugged Worthington’s phone?” Charles nodded. “Well, it turns out he’s our culprit. Someone has been threatening to kidnap his son and he used all his finances to contribute to paying the person off, but when he ran out of money, he used the school.”

Charles took a seat next to Erik and listened to the recording he obtained. “Why would someone want Worthington's son?” 

“Don’t know, but they’re meeting up at Hellfire tonight,” Erik started to smile. “Meet me there in about an hour,” he grabbed his laptop and quickly left the conference room. 

Charles decided to gather up some equipment, grabbing a set of handcuffs, recording devices, and a small handgun just in case. He then quickly headed home to change into a nice, baby blue dress shirt with white slacks before heading to Hellfire.

He parked in his usual spot before getting out of the car and heading to the door. “Charles!” Azazel greeted with a bright smile. “Long time so see! How are you?”

Charles smiled. “I’m good, you?” 

“I am a little nervous to be honest,” he mumbled. “I was thinking about asking Raven out tonight, do you think she’ll say yes?” 

“I think she will,” Charles beamed. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” Azazel stepped aside to let Charles through.

Charles scanned the crowd, surprised to see how busy Hellfire was so early in the morning. He didn’t see any sign of Erik so he started to walk around. He scanned the bar but didn’t see Erik there, and he was about to head over to Erik’s old office when he felt himself being grabbed and pulled into the booth. 

His immediate reaction was to pull out his gun, but dropped it when he saw it was Erik. “For god sakes Erik, don’t do that,” he grumbled as he slid his gun back into his holder. 

“Why do you have a gun?” 

“Why do you have to manhandle me into a booth when a simple ‘I’m over here’ could’ve been used?” Charles countered as he sat down on the cushioned booth. “How do you know Worthington is going to be next to us anyway?” Charles asked as he watched Erik setting up the equipment. 

“I hacked into the reservation system to see they booked the one next to us,” he said simply. 

Charles slouched in his seat and sighed. “What are we supposed to do while we wait?”

“I have a few ideas,” Charles looked over to see Erik grinning at him. 

“No,” Charles sat up. “You will not kiss me and you will most certainly not sleep with me, Erik Lehnsherr. I’m done playing games with you. Either you like me or you don’t and I honestly don’t care which anymore.” Charles crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground. “I’m sorry I never told you I worked for the CIA but that had nothing to do with the feelings I had for you.”

Erik looked at Charles like he was impressed and sat on the opposite side of him. “You want to talk Charles? So let’s talk.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Erik,” he grumbled.

“Then stop making a fuss over it, Charles,” Erik retorted. 

“I’m not making a fuss.”

“Yes you are.”

Charles huffed and looked away from him. “Fine, say what you have to say.” 

“The night we slept together, it meant something to me Charles,” Erik confessed and Charles met his eyes again.

“Then why did you say it didn’t?” 

“Because I had already fallen for you and it scared me. I’d never felt that before with anyone and,” he ran a hand through his hair, looking nervous. “I didn’t want to lose you, Charles.” Erik got up and sat next to Charles, taking his hand in his. “I’ve missed you. I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

Charles smiled and rested his hand on Erik’s cheek. “I’ve missed you too, Erik.”

Erik smiled and sealed their lips together in a loving kiss. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,” Charles smiled and sealed their lips back together. He pulled away when he felt the handcuffs being moved out of his pocket and into the air. “Erik?” Charles asked confused when Erik took his wrists and handcuffed him. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you back,” he moved Charles’ hands to rest above his head. “You’ve been such a tease lately,” his hand roamed over his slacks and undid them. 

“Says you,” Charles grumbled. “You’re the one who’s been trying to sleep with me every second.”

“Says the one who’s trying to make me jealous,” Erik started to palm Charles through his boxers. 

Charles grinned down at him. “Well it worked, didn’t it?” Erik nibbled at Charles’ skin in response and Charles sighed contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a happy ending-well, not ending but a happy Charles and Erik!
> 
> Who do you think Worthington is meeting up with? Also, thoughts on Alex’s relationship advice?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :(
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!

Just when things were starting to get heated, Erik’s computer jerked to life as it started to record the conversation occurring in the booth next to them. 

Both mutants sighed and Erik undid the handcuffs on Charles’ wrist and helped make him look presentable. “They’re early,” Charles grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

“They are, I wonder why,” Erik placed an hearing device in his ear and handed one to Charles.

“…the push forward of time?” A rather young voice said, the owner of the voice sounding no older than Charles and Erik. 

“My son…it’s conferences tonight, I had to push this meeting forward,” Worthington replied nervously. “Please..just don’t hurt him,” he begged. 

“Well, do you have my money?” 

“No, Mr. Stryker, I told you-

Charles took out his hearing device and thought for a moment. That name, Stryker, sounded familiar. Charles knew that name, he just couldn’t remember from where. 

Then, it hit him. 

It was a few weeks ago, Charles was sitting in Hank’s lab, mindlessly working, and he could hear Hank talking to Alex about the Howlett Case.

“So this guy captured mutants and experimented on them?” Hank had asked with a questioning look. “That’s pretty messed up.”

“Well, that’s William Stryker,” Alex replied 

“Oh my god,” Charles gasped, getting Erik’s attention. “Stryker is using Worthington’s son against him because he’s a mutant!” 

Erik made sure the audio was recording before taking his hearing device out. “So Stryker is threatening to capture Worthington’s son unless he pays him off?”

“Yes!” Charles exclaimed triumphantly at the discovery. “I’m going in,” he kissed Erik chastely on the lips and pulled out his gun. “I’ll be back,” he announced before leaving the booth. 

Charles took a deep breath before pushing the curtains to the booth wide open. Worthington and Stryker’s attention turned to Charles. “Ch-Charles?” Worthington stumbled with shock.

“You know this man?” Stryker asked as he eyed over Charles. “Who-

Charles raised his fingers to his temple and made Stryker pass out. “Sorry, I don’t normally use my telepathic abilities for that purpose but he will be put under arrest very soon,” he said to Worthington’s shocked expression. 

“You’re a telepath?” Charles nodded. “I-I don’t understand,” he mumbled. 

“Mr. Worthington, me and my partner, Erik Lehnsherr who you know as Eric Vincent, are working for the CIA,” he explained. “We were assigned to your case for embezzlement purposes. It has been called to our attention that Stryker is threatening to hurt your child, is that correct?” 

Worthington nodded. “My son, Warren, when he was born, he had wings that looked like an angel. My wife and I didn’t know what they were so we went to a doctor who tried to remove them but they just came back the next day,” he said sadly. “I didn’t know how Stryker could’ve gotten information on Warren, he’s only five. He just started kindergarten this fall.”

Charles put a hand on his shoulder. “We will protect you and your son, Mr. Worthington. Your money will be returned to you and the school as well,” he gave a small smile. “You can go home now, Erik and I will deal with Stryker.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Worthington smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much,” he gave Charles a pat on his shoulder before leaving the booth.Charles then went and handcuffed Stryker, knowing he should be out for another half our or so. “I believe our work here is done,” he turned to see Erik smiling at him. 

“I believe it is,” Charles smiled back. “Let’s go, darling, there’s a cell with Stryker’s name on it back at the base.” Erik smirked and hoisted Stryker’s limp body over his shoulders as Charles gathered their equipment before heading back to the CIA base. 

When they arrive, Erik took Stryker to a holding cell and Charles went to the conference room to relax. “You look pleased,” Emma commented when Charles took a seat at the table. 

“I am,” he gave her a small smile.

“Well Xavier, are you going to share?” Emma pressed and Charles let out a small laugh. 

“We captured Stryker,” he said proudly. 

Emma cocked an eyebrow. “We?”

“Erik and I.”

Emma smirked and took a long sip from her styrofoam cup. “Well, it’s good to know you two are back together. When you two would quarrel, it really put stress on the work environment,” Charles rolled his eyes at that. 

“If that’s your version of saying you’re happy for Erik and I, then I’ll take it,” he stood up from his seat. “Excuse me,” he started to walk out of the conference room. 

“I am,” Emma said behind him, “happy for you two.”

Charles smiled before walking out and heading downstairs to the lab. He needed to figure out why Stryker wasn’t locked up before. 

He headed down to the lab, taking the elevator which slowly descended. “Professor Xavier?” He heard as soon as the doors to the elevators opened. 

Alex looked between Scott and Charles. “How do you know my little brother?”

“He’s my English teacher,” Scott replied.

“Right,” Charles agreed. “About that…I work for the CIA, like Alex.”

Scott nodded solemnly. “Cool. So will you be at conferences tonight?”

“No.”

“Can I still hang here?” Scott asked his brother. “I promise I won’t touch anything,” he begged.

Alex smiled. “Yeah, go ahead,” he tousled his hair before he walked away. “So how’d the mission go?” He asked Charles as Alex hopped onto the lab table behind him. 

“It went well, we captured Stryker.” Alex knitted his eyebrows together. 

“Stryker? As in William Stryker?” Charles nodded. “You finally caught him?” Charles nodded again and Alex’s eyes went wide. “I’ve been trying to nail that guy for years! After what he did with Logan, I thought he’d get in prison for sure. But no, the justice system disagreed because he’s in the army,” he snarled. 

“Regardless, he should’ve been imprisoned for-

Charles got interrupted by the sudden crash heard from the other side of the lab. Hank rushed over there first to assess the damage, followed by Charles and Alex. 

One whole wall of the lab was completely gone, appearing to have been blown off. “Where’s Scott?” Alex started to look around frantically. “Scott!” Hank and Charles help him search, until Hank found him balled up in the corner of the room.

“I-I didn’t m-mean to,” Scott mumbled in a teary voice, his eyes closed shut. 

Alex ran to his side and took his face in his hands. “It’s okay Scott, just open your eyes.” Scott shook his head. 

“Did you blast the wall off?” Hank asked gently and Scott nodded. “Excellent!”Charles and Alex both looked at Hank with confusion. “He’s a mutant!” Charles shook his head at Hank, a smile falling onto his lips. “It seems that he has a similar mutation to you, Alex,” he smiled up at him then looked back down at Scott. “But no worries, I know just how to help.”

“I’ll go get maintenance,” Charles announced before making his way back upstairs, running into Erik.

“I heard a blast, is everything okay?” Erik took Charles’ face in his hands and examined him for any damage. 

“Everything is fine,” Charles wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled up at him. “We should head home and celebrate.” Charles used his telepathic abilities and informed the people in maintenance about the missing wall in the lab.

Erik smirked and kissed Charles tenderly on the lips. “Let’s go, liebling.” Erik took Charles’ hand in his and they drove back to Erik’s apartment. 

When they arrived, Charles pinned Erik against the door and sunk down to his knees. “I believe I owe you.”

“I believe you do,” Erik ran a hand through Charles’ brown locks. “Considering all the times you talked back to me, this is the least you could do, don’t you think?”

Charles playfully rolled his eyes at that. “Hypocrite.”

“Brat.” 

Charles smirked as he slowly undid Erik’s trousers. “Is this one of your ways in getting me to shut up?” He stripped Erik down to his underwear and started to pepper kisses to his thighs, purposefully avoiding the obvious bulge next to his cheek. 

“You’re such a tease, Charles,” Erik tightened the grip he had on his hair and Charles moaned. 

“I am,” he admitted and took off the remaining articles of clothing Erik had on. Charles’s eyes fell on the cock, already hard may he add, in between Erik’s legs. It was big, no surprise there, and Charles had never wanted something more in his mouth other than Erik’s cock. 

Charles merely breathed on his head and he felt Erik’s cock twitch in his hold. He took the head in his mouth, tracing his tongue along the scar from his circumcision. His tongue was greeted by a bead of precum which made Charles smile around his head before taking in more. 

Erik gasped as Charles huffed out his cheeks and relaxed his throat as he brought his mouth fairly close to the base, running his tongue along the veins. Charles started to bob his head, using his freehand to tease at Erik’s balls, and he felt the grip in his hair tighten. 

Charles glanced up to see Erik was looking down at Charles, his pupils blown wide, his cheeks flushed, and his chest was quickly rising and falling. Charles couldn’t hide the smirk on his lips as he pulled back a little and started to tease the head again while his hand jerked Erik slowly. 

“Charles,” Erik gasped as his hips started to jerk forward. Charles looked up at Erik once more, watching his name turn into a breathless moan and Charles felt his mouth be greeted by warm, wet pleasure. Erik’s knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor in front of Charles. Charles pressed a kiss to Erik’s lips before scooting next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. Erik presses a kiss to his head. “I love you,” he murmured against his hair. 

“I love you too,” Charles smiled. 

-  
“Charles,” Erik gave his hand a squeeze. “Breathe.”

“I am,” Charles breathed. “I’m just nervous, that’s all,” he smiled at Erik who pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“She’ll love you, Charles,” he kissed him again. “I already do,” he took his hand in his as Erik walked up the front steps and knocked on the wooden door in front of them. 

The door opened a minute later and Erik was engulfed into the arms of an older woman. “Bärchen, look at you! Getting handsomer and handsomer every second!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and her eyes landed on Charles. “Who is this?”

“Ma, this is my boyfriend Charles,” Erik pulled away from his mother and smiled at her. “Charles,” he looked at him, “this is my mother, Edith.”

Charles smiled warmly at her and she engulfed him into a hug. “You better be treating this one well, Erik,” Edith said as she took Charles’ face into her hands. 

“He is,” Charles smiled as he looked at Erik. “He always is, always will.” 

.

.

.

.

Alex went down to the lab at his lunch time per usual, but when he got there, he found it empty. He approached the lab table Hank usually sat at and found a simple white tube that resembled chapstick. Alex didn’t think much of it so he put it on and licked his lips to taste it. “Minty,” he muttered before passing out on the floor. 

Hank came down moments later, rushing to his side and checked for a pulse. When he saw the white tube in his hand, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m in love with an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alex...
> 
> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!!!
> 
> Also, anyone surprised it was Stryker?
> 
> Possibly thinking about making a sequel too...let me know!!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters and smut on the way!!


End file.
